<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popular Boy by lylakatzcriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533096">Popular Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss'>lylakatzcriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 days of QuaranKlaine [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson had it all. At lest he thought he did. That was until he decided he wanted to get close with one Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 days of QuaranKlaine [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popular Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine thought this was dumb. The whole thing was pretty dumb. He was the captain of the baseball team. His friends had no idea he was doing this. He was doing this just to get closer to Kurt. Kurt was this shy nerdy kid that he never had the chance to talk too. The play they were doing this year was Aladdin and all Blaine could think about was auditioning for Aladdin. He was going to sing one jump ahead. He nailed the song every time it came on shuffle. He didn’t know who Kurt was going for all he knew was that he would be there. </p>
<p>Baseball happened during auditions so he really had to figure out how he would work around it all. He could just say he was sick and that’s exactly what he was going to do. The last bell rang and he made his wait to the auditorium. A little out of breath he found Kurt sitting alone. Nervously made his way to the seat next to him. </p>
<p>“This seat taken?” Kurt just looked up and shook his head. Confused as can be. </p>
<p>“No. Um no it’s not.” Blaine smiles and takes a seat next to Kurt. Blaine’s leg started to shake not really sure exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>“You okay? You seem pretty nervous?” Kurt says looks down and Blaine’s leg placing a hand on it to help calm him down. They made eye contact. Blaine could easily get lost in Kurt’s ocean eyes. </p>
<p>“Um yeah. I’ve never done this before and the guys don’t know yet. I’m trying to keep this down until I have to tell them” </p>
<p>Kurt just nods not really moving his hand, Blaine’s hand covering his. Blaine had no idea what he was doing but, all he knew was that he didn’t want this moment to end. </p>
<p>Mr.Shue called out “Blaine Anderson.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles and stands up from his seat. </p>
<p>“good luck.” Kurt says smiling watching the boy make his way to the stage.</p>
<p>“Um hi. My name is Blaine Anderson and I’ll be auditioning for Aladdin.”</p>
<p>The beginning bars for one jump head starts and Blaine gets lost in the song and ever too soon it’s over. </p>
<p>He hears clapping from everyone in the room but, his eyes land on Kurt who is standing and smiling at him Kurt is next and sings beautifully. </p>
<p>Before leaving Blaine stops Kurt by grabbing his arm. Kurt jumps a little bit. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t want to leave here without getting your number.”</p>
<p>Kurt blushes and nods. “I don’t understand. I barely exist to anyone and the most popular boy in the school wants to be friends with me all of a sudden? Please help me understand.” He hands Blaine his phone. </p>
<p>“I like you Kurt. Like really like you. Doing this play is just an excuse to spend more time with you and if you’ll let me, I’ll love to get to know you more.” </p>
<p>Kurt smiles. This boy was going to drive him crazy and he just knew it. “Thank you. I don’t have many friends and being alone kind of sucks. Thank you, Blaine.” Blaine hands Kurt his phone back. </p>
<p>Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine’s cheek. Blaine blushes and watches Kurt leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slowly but surely they are happening. I promise. I know they might not be the best but, I hope you guys enjoy it.-Lyla</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>